Un día especial
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: One shot. Only Bro. Pre-serie. Por una vez no provocaré lágrimas, aunque tampoco risas :P Entren y vean.


_Holaaaaa!_

_Debería estar actualizando Promesa y no escribiendo otra cosa, lo sé, pero no puede evitarlo...lo siento!_

_Les dejo un fic cortito nacido de algo que descubrí hace poco (aunque lo debería saber desde hace años), espero lo disfruten!_

_**Aclaración**: los Winchi no me pertenecen, ni ninguna otra invención de Kripke, lo que hay aquí abajo, sí que me pertenece!_

**_./././././_**

**UN DÍA ESPECIAL**

Sus ojos se abren antes de que la alarma del despertador suene, la desactiva y se queda mirando el techo en la oscuridad. Apenas ha podido dormir durante toda la noche, el día que tiene por delante es uno de los más difíciles del año.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Jess y se dirigió al baño con el teléfono en la mano, se sentó en el suelo, estudiando los botones frente a él, sólo dos deberían ser presionados para levantar de él toda la culpa que lo lapidaba, pero sentía que éste sería el cuarto año consecutivo que no lograba hacer el movimiento y, por alguna razón, cada vez era más difícil no hacerlo.

Un ruido en la habitación lo alertó, decidió que era el momento de empezar el día, escondió tras una sonrisa al Sam que nadie en su nueva vida conocía y abrió la puerta. Jess estaba apenas sentada en la cama, un rayo de sol iluminaba su cabello rubio, mientras se restregaba de manera poco femenina los ojos intentando despertar por completo. Era un gesto que él encontraba extrañamente adorable, se precipitó en la cama y se acercó hasta tocar con su nariz la de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, dormilona.

Sí, sería un día complicado, aún le sorprendía la ironía de la vida, cómo su pasado lo seguía aún de la manera más ínfima.

A media mañana había renunciado a concentrarse en las clases, sentía que su consciencia estaba por completo dividida, por una lado el Sam buen estudiante, el joven amable del que no se sabía mucho pero había conquistado un pequeño grupo de amistades. En la otra puerta, golpeaba enloquecido el Sam que nadie en esa ciudad conocía, el Sam hijo de John, hermano menor de Dean, el Sam Winchester cazador, el niño criado en las rutas del país, el niño que vivió la vida en las horas de la noche.

Durante el almuerzo apenas pudo relacionarse con el resto, por suerte, o mala suerte, depende cómo se viera, la atención estaba centrada en Jessica y eso hacía menos visible su ausencia mental. Sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba sucediendo detrás de una barrera invisible que lo separaba de ello, las voces se escuchaban lejanas, la visión reducida en un túnel borroso.

De alguna manera logró sobrevivir sin mayores contratiempos las horas de clase y sólo quedaba pasar la prueba de la fiesta, la noche había caído y sabía que eso intensificaría aquello que lo comía por dentro.

La gente llegó, regalos por todas partes, risas, música, felicitaciones, gritos alegres, llamadas de la familia de Jess saludándola y deseándole buena ventura, festejos, comida, bebida, amistades, lo normal para un cumpleaños, no que Sam lo hubiera experimentado muchas veces, pero sabía que así debía ser siempre. Sin embargo su mente insistía en recaer en otro sujeto mientras sus ojos se desviaban por incontable vez al teléfono sobre la mesa y las dos teclas no presionadas. Las preguntas que lo perseguían eran siempre las mismas: ¿Dónde estará Dean?, ¿Estará con papá?...por supuesto que está como papá, ¿Estarán cazando o en un bar? ¿Habrá hecho hoy algo especial? ¿Dean? Jajaja, no, a menos que implique estar con más de una chica a la vez...aunque quizás eso ya no era especial para Dean, hacía más de dos años que no lo veía y casi cuatro en que no hablaban de sus vidas, ya no sabía qué era especial para su hermano y qué no. Nada de eso cambiaba el hecho que era él quien se había alejado, que era él quien no se atrevía a llamar.

El tiempo pasó en una bruma confusa, los amigos se marcharon, el silencio y la quietud ganaron poco a poco su espacio habitual.

-Sam, me voy a la cama, ¿vienes?, mañana hay que empezar temprano.

Sam quería, quería ir con ella a la cama, darle todo el amor, afecto y dedicación que se merecía de él en un día como hoy, quería sentir que estaba cien por cien con ella y no que una parte de él estaba perdida en el pensamiento de alguien lejano, irremediablemente atada a un fantasma del pasado.

-Voy a salir unos momentos a la azotea, necesito un poco de aire...te prometo no tardar demasiado, espérame despierta.

Antes de abandonar la sala tomó en una mano el teléfono y en la otra una cerveza, subió las escaleras, se acercó al borde y miró a lo lejos. Su cabeza trabajando horas extras, sólo dos teclas, pero era demasiado cobarde para utilizarlas, temía que si llamaba a Dean, la vida que su padre quería para él se colara junto con la voz de su hermano y perdería lo que siempre había anhelado, lo que ahora tenía, normalidad, seguridad.

Pero hoy no era como el resto del tiempo donde sentía justificado lo perdido por lo ganado, hoy era el día del año en que esta vida soñada se le antojaba un peso demasiado grande, asfixiante, el corazón parecía trabajar el doble para conseguir la mitad de resultado y cada respiración se sentía corta, incapaz de satisfacer la necesidad de aire de sus pulmones.

Miró el cielo tratando de despejar la mente, estaba claro y repleto de estrellas, le recordaba otra noche de un tiempo lejano, le recordaba a un hermano que extrañaba y aun así temía ver o escuchar de nuevo, odiaba su cobardía que nada tenía que ver con todo lo que Dean le había enseñado durante su vida, odiaba que al desafiar a su padre había perdido a su hermano y el hecho de no tener el valor para empezar a resolver el problema.

Miró una vez más el teclado del teléfono, nadie sabía que el número de Dean estaba entre los pocos que figuraban en el discado rápido, muchos menos que le correspondía el número siete, ni hablar de que eso no tenía nada que ver con que su hermano no estuviera entre las personas más estimadas que él tenía en éste mundo y todo que ver con el hecho de que el siete era el número de la suerte y Dean siempre había sido su suerte. Había sido lo único constante en su vida, representado todos los papeles de una familia, los únicos momentos de alegría de su niñez estaban relacionados con él y, por sobre todo, era quien le había salvado la vida incontables veces, era su suerte, él era su "siete".

Constató la hora, quedaban cinco minutos para el cambio de día, el lunes se convertiría en martes, el veinticuatro en veinticinco y la culpa que sentía se diluiría lentamente durante los días venideros. Una frase que escuchó durante la fiesta de Jess se le había quedado grabada en el cerebro, era apropiada y justa, así que la repitió al viento para intentar alivianar un poco el peso que le hundía por dentro "Festejo tu nacimiento porque me alegro que este día nacieras, festejo porque te quiero", saludó al aire y bebió la cerveza, las últimas palabras se perdieron en la ligera brisa que jugó con su pelo y mientras el día cambiaba y él volvía a su departamento, el viento las desparramó por las calles, donde algunos valientes oyeron... "Feliz cumpleaños hermano y que sepas que lo siento".

**-FIN-**

**_./././././_**

_Esta idea surge luego de haber leído una curiosidad, en algún lado decían que en el capítulo 2 de la serie (Wendigo) se veía al principio, en la lápida de Jessica su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, en el sitio ponían ambas, y lo que ellos encontraban curioso es que la pobre chica había muerto el mismo día y mes que la madre de los chicos, ahora, lo que yo encontré fascinante es que su fecha de nacimiento correspondía al 24 de enero, ya sé que soy demasiado adicta a la serie, porque en cuanto lo leí dije..."NOOOOOOOOOOO...DEAN ES DEL 24 DE ENERO!" Eso llevó a un montón de preguntas hipotéticas de mi parte y terminó todo en éste oneshot!_

_Aunque mi mente sigue trabajando, porque la verdad...¿cuales son las probabilidades de que la pobre mujer naciera el mismo día que el hermano de su amado y muriera el mismo día que la madre del chico? Y cómo afecta todo eso a Sam? En fin, estoy algo tocada!_

_Espero les gustara el shot, jeje._

_Les dejo el link a la imagen donde se demuestra mi miopía, jeje._

_http(dos puntos)(barra)(barra)img832(punto)imageshack(punto)us_(barra)_img832_(barra)_4096_(barra)_supernatural1x02wendigo(punto)jpg_

**_Bueno, espero que les gustara, besitos y ya saben...denle al botoncito de abajo!_**


End file.
